Second Generation
by Why Does He Love Me
Summary: The Fantastic 4 go to Cali to stop a wild fireand end up with a daughter. Johnny saved her from a burning buidling while the rest of the builing was destroyed. How did she survive?Rated T for language and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Generation**

Summary

A terrible wild fire broke out in California, burning everything to pieces. The Fantastic Four ran to the call. Susan tried using her force field to minimize the oxygen that was reaching the fire but the fire was to big for her to cover. The team was hard at work while Johnny scattered through the fire searching for people who might be trapped and in need of help.

As Johnny searched he heard a woman screaming in a burning house, not to far from where he was, so he moved as fast as he could to the building. By the time he reached it the woman had perished under the intense heat of the flame, but across form her was a little baby girl who was wrapped in a blanket. The little girl didn't look hurt or burned at all she simply looked at him as if she understood who he was. He picked up the baby girl. And took her to back through the fire to safety beyond the flames, where Ben Reed and Sue were hard at work diminishing the flames.

"I need a doctor now!" Johnny called immediately cradling her I his arms. As soon as Johnny yelled for help, Reed Ben and Sue were there.

"Johnny Are you okay?" Sue asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Sue but this little girl she was in a burning building, I think her mother died" He said with deep remorse in his voice.

Johnny was hesitant to give the little girl to the doctors, but he did willingly allowing them to inspect her. Everything turn out okay the little girl was fine; strangely enough there wasn't a scratch on her.

Johnny cradled her in his arms. He had fallen in love with the little girl.

For a few months The Fantastic Four searched for the little girls family, and her name but they sound nothing. Reed and Sue seen how attached Johnny had grown to her, and they adopted her as there own.

They named her after the first word she said. It was really weird. Her first word was Infinity. As she grew older her hair was long and white. Her eye's a mix of silver and purple.

Infinity and Johnny hung out all the time. She was a happy little girl and when she turned three she attended pre-school. It was still a mystery how she managed to escape the fire completely unharmed, though the mystery was soon to be revealed.


	2. Pre School Scare

**Chapter 1**

**No P.O.V.**

Infinity walked down the street with Johnny. She was scared about her first day of Pre-School. Johnny was nervous to. Infinity was an extremely smart three year old, and he didn't want her to get picked on by any of the other kids.

"Uncle J. what if the other kids laugh at me and make fun of me?" Infinity said scared. She was wearing a pretty yellow sundress that had an orange belt wrapped around her thin waste. She long beautiful silver white hair was tie into pig tails with an orange ribbon each.

"They'll love you" He assured her. "You the most perfect girl I know, and trust me I've met a lot of girls" He said laughing.

"But what if they don't like my dress?" She asked Johnny could tell how scared she was.

"Okay how about this, if you promise not to tell Sue and Reed I'll buy you ice cream on the way we have enough time, but you have to promise you'll go in the class and be good" He said.

"What flavor?" She asked him seriously.

"Any flavor you want" He said.

"What size?" She added.

"Well you have it gone by the time you get to school" He added. "And you can't get any on your dress."

"Okay how about chocolate with sprinkles" She said. "Just a small"

"That's okay with me" He ordered her ice cream for her and gave it to her. And indeed it was gone by the time they reached the school and there wasn't a single drip on her dress or around her mouth. He walked her to her class and they met the teacher, Mr. Collins. As Mr. Collins walked away to great another parent Infinity looked up at Johnny.

"I don't like him Uncle J. something's weird about him, I can feel it" She said uneasily watching Mr. Collins talk to another parent and child.

"What do you mean Fin?" He asked using her pet nickname. "I'm sure he's a fine teacher, now go sit down we had a deal remember I'll be back at the end of class I promise" He said. She only nodded and went to sit down, keeping her eye on the teacher the whole time.

He kept looking back to her and every time he did he caught her gaze and smiled at her.

**Mr. Collins P.O.V.**

That Fantastic Brat keeps looking at me. Maybe she knows something, Maybe she knows who I am and why I am here. No, no she is only in Pre School she can't be that smart, right? She's adopted anyways so she doesn't have any powers so it doesn't matter, I'll call her into the hall and I'll snatch her and run.

**No P.O.V.**

Infinity watched Mr. Collins until recess, when they all went to play outside.

"Infinity please wait a minute I want to ask you a question It that okay?" He asked sweetly. She was hesitant but nodded and went towards his desk.

"Yes sir?" She asked him politely.

"Now Infinity is it true that your mother and father are Mr. Fantastic and The Invisible Woman, and the man who dropped you off your Uncle was The Human Torch and You Live with Ben Grimm the Thing?" He asked.

She took a step away from his desk as he stood up. He walked around it in front of her and bent down.

"It this true young lady?" He asked his voice wasn't kind and sweet anymore it was cold and harsh.

"y-yes sir" She said quickly and turned to go outside, but he grabbed her, wrapping one arm around her waste using the other to cover her mouth so she couldn't scream, but what he didn't know was she was scream, inside the minds of her parents head.

Her thoughts burst through the empty air of the Baxter building where her mother and father were working in the lab and her Uncle was watching television in the living room.

Her thought burst into Johnny's head as he sat inside a star bucks ordering Coffee and flirting with the cashier.

"_Help Please Help!" _Her thoughts screamed.

"Reed what is that can you hear it, it sound like" Susan started.

"Infinity" They said in unison.

Sue grabbed her cell calling Johnny who was already running to the school. When he didn't answer Reed and Sue and Ben headed there as fast as they could.

Infinity struggle against Mr. Collins but he squeezed her so tight she couldn't breathe. When a sudden burst of energy through him off her, and she fell to the floor. Something had awoken inside her and was surfacing. Her body was glowing in a white mist her eye's glowed silver and the flecks of purple shined. This wasn't the Infinity it had been before this was someone different.

Johnny rushed into the room to Infinity in the glowing state.

"Infinity!" He shouted to her. Everything in the room was floating.

Reed, Sue and Ben entered right after Johnny and seen the floating objects.

"Johnny what's going on?" Susan asked quietly watching the scene before her eyes.

"Sue I don't know" He said. "I really don't know" He repeated.

In an instant the light faded and Infinity fell to the floor luckily Reed stretched his arms out catching her before she hit it.

"I think we just discovered why our Phoenix girl survived the fire" He said. Phoenix had been her nickname for a long time since Johnny found her.

Johnny looked over to find Mr. Collins to teach him a lesson, only to see that the man was gone, with out a trace to his name.


	3. Another Girl

**Back in the Baxter Building**

"Mommy?" Infinity said groggily as she tried to sit up. She opened her eyes lazily. "Daddy?" She called, but no one was there. She was so tired, but she got up and walked into the kitchen. Johnny was there. "Uncle J. what happened?" She asked walking towards him slowly. He looked up instantly upon hearing her voice.

"Oh Fin your finally awake!" He said rushing over to her and hugging her.

"How long was I sleeping?" Infinity asked him, her voice was hard and sore, it almost hurt Johnny's throat to hear it.

"You were out for a week Hun" He said. She was surprised it didn't feel like anytime at all.

"Johnny, where's mom and dad?" She asked looking up at him.

"What's wrong do you feel sick sweets you okay?" He asked quickly She had never called him Johnny.

"I'm just tired" Infinity said yawning. "Johnny I feel different what happened?" She asked.

Johnny looked at her thinking, '_should I tell her what really happened or not?' _

"Tell me the truth" She said as if she were reading him mind.

"Did you read my mind?" He asked her seriously.

"No didn't you say that aloud?" She asked scared. "Johnny I'm scared" She said. "I can feel something that's after me but I don't know what it is" She panicked.

"Just stay calm Reed Sue and Ben will be back soon" Johnny assured her, and as if on cue the elevator dinged and reed and Sue stepped, a few moments later Ben emerged from the stair well.

"Thank goodness your awake, sweetie!" Sue said running scooping her daughter into her arms.

"Darling thank the heavens!" Reed said happily.

"We were worried about you little tike" Ben said.

"Mom I-I feel different, everything about me What's wrong with me?" Infinity asked scared.

"Well hun you have powers like ours, except we don't really know why" Her father said.

"But watch what I can do, I dreamt about it I could see it and feel it" She said. "Watch" She said.

"No don't use your powers I don't know if it's a good idea" Reed said.

"No!" She said sternly the lights flickered. "You need to analyze my complete ability before you judge it!" She said it wasn't her it sounded like an older girl.

"Infinity?" They all questioned.

She shook her head. "My name is Infinity" Said the voice of the older woman. "Thank you so much for taking care of me, but I need something" She said. She struggled to get out of Susan's arms but Sue held her tight.

"Let me go!" She warned.

"Infinity something's wrong with you now stop this!" Susan said.

"I said let me go" Her eye's turned deep purple almost black and Susan was thrown against the wall.

"Sue!" Reed yelled going to her, helping her up.

"Stop now" Susan said putting Infinity in a force field. Holding it tightly around her. "I won't let you leave!"

"I'm so sorry Susan, but you don't have that power over me" Infinity said coldly. The young child floated in the air creating a force field around her pushing on Susan's until it burst. "You were saying."

"No stop it" A little cried out. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you honest" She said. Infinity stopped glowing and fell on the floor. Her eye's turned silver again, and everything about her was the way it should be.


	4. Just a dream

**Important:**

**The little girls name is no longer Infinity it will be Phoenix, so your not confused.**

**The Baxter Building**

**No POV**

Sue sat by Phoenix for hours waiting for her daughter to wake up. When finally she opened her eyes, and looked up at Sue.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Phoenix asked Sue sleepily.

"Oh Phi your finally awake I was so worried about you" Susan said wrapping her arms around her little girl.

"Guess what, Uncle Johnny is in the living room worried about you do want to go see him?" Susan and Phoenix sweetly.

"Can I mommy please?" Phoenix begged.

"Of course" Susan said picking Phoenix up off the medical table Reed had her on. It made her happy to see the little girl run off to the living room. Phoenix hadn't seemed to remember anything that had happened, at school or after words. All well, Susan didn't want to push her daughter.

"Johnny!" Phoenix screamed happily running into her uncle's arms. "I missed you" She said.

"What do you mean you missed me?" Johnny asked her curiously.

"Well I was gone, I remember seeing this really bright light and then I was with this girl, she was a lot older then me she was like fifteen year's old" Phoenix explained. "The girl wasn't from here though she was from some other planet I don't remember the name of it though anyway I was gone for days I remember seeing the castle the girl told me I was going to live there soon" Phoenix said. "She told me I was a princess and that I would have to leave here. I don't want to leave Uncle J please don't make me leave" Phoenix's once happy dream had turned to tears.

"It's okay sweetie you not going anywhere unless you want to" Johnny said hugging her, thinking about the dream she had just explained. He thought it to be nothing so he just blew it off.

"It was just a dream Phi don't worry about it, no matter what I'll protect you" Johnny said strongly in her ear happily as she drifted back off into a dreamless peaceful sleep.


End file.
